


Sleep and Touch

by Cal Blackwood (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dissociation, Dunno what else to tag, F/M, Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, alexander needs some Help, eliza is his help, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cal%20Blackwood
Summary: Alexander doesn't know how long he's been awake. He doesn't know a lot of things in his current state. Once he hears that voice, that familiar voice that he can't quite place, he knows he'll be okay.Or, the one where Eliza is sweet and comforting and Alexander sleeps for the first time in days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I write a lot of venting drabbles, and I decided to make a series to keep them in. This is what kicks off the series (though, oddly enough, this isn't the first venting drabble I wrote).  
> Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors, as these works often won't be beta'd.

Alex's eyes had nearly drifted shut when soft knocks at the apartment door jolt him back to reality.

"Who is it?" he asks, his speech slurring.

"It's me," a soft and familiar voice responds. "Can I come in?"

"Mm-hm."

The lock clicks and the door creaks open, though Alex can't be bothered to lift his head from his arms.

"Oh, sweetheart." Gentle hands run across Alex's shoulders. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Too many words," Alex mumbles. His eyes are unfocused, staring blankly at the blur of color in front of him. His thoughts are mixing together and falling apart.

"Okay. Should I make you some tea?" the pretty voice asks.

"Please. Make it caffeinated," Alex adds. He wants out of this odd state of mind, and caffeine will surely do the trick.

There's no response. Alex assumes the tea is being made and tries to let his eyes drift shut. It doesn't work.  
Footsteps make the chair shake ever so slightly. They stop next to Alex's desk, and Alex hears the clink of ceramic against one of his glass coasters.

"Alex, can you sit up for me?" Alex tries to lift himself up, but his arms give out and he drops back onto the desk.  
A small sigh can be heard. "Come here, love." Arms wrap around his shoulders and he's being pulled gently from his seat. He wraps his arm around the figure's waist and steadies himself before being led over to the couch.  
The figure pauses.

"Do you wanna make a blanket pile?"

Alex smiles shakily. "Definitely." His mind is becoming less and less hazy as the gentle hands continue petting his shoulders and back.

The figure, who he's starting to legitimately recognize, sits him down on the floor in front of the couch. Time stops making sense as Alex blinks and the figure is standing in front of him with blankets piled up in their arms. He struggles to refocus his eyes and sees a pastel blue skirt stopping just above the knees of a pair of pale legs. A cream-colored knit sweater hangs off of relaxed shoulders as the lady drops the blankets next to Alex.

"Alex?" the lady asks, kneeling in front of him. He can see something shining in her eyes; concern. "Do you recognize me?"

Alex hesitates. He studies the face in front of him as it all comes into focus.

"Eliza." A smile spreads across Eliza's face and relief floods her expression and body language. She takes Alex's face in her hands and kisses each cheek. A rosie pink spreads across Alex's face and he leans into the touch.

"Here, let me wrap you in in your blanket," Eliza murmurs after a moment. Alex hums quietly and leans forwards, letting Eliza drape a soft blanket over his shoulders and wrap it around his back. Once she's done, she sits down next to him and lays a blanket over her waist. No more than five minutes later, Alex's breathing has evened out and his face is completely relaxed. Eliza looks over at him and smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder and letting herself drift to sleep as well.

The tea sits forgotten on Alex's work desk, the calming scent filling the room as the two sleep.


End file.
